Twenty
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Luka couldn't believe how time passed so fast... Hatsune Miku, one of the most popular singers, was now twenty (age of majority in Japan). When she first met her, she was sixteen. It has been four years since they know each other. And it has been three years since they are together. As a couple. YURI. Miku/Luka. ONE-SHOT. RATED M.


**A/N:** Why do I always have to do one-shots? I'm sorry, guys, for my other stories. I don't feel like continuing _He was a She!_ I put it in hiatus, but I really can't tell if I'll continue it or not. I have to say, I always make things a bit too much dramatic! (I can't even read _The new student can't be this cute!_ anymore, which is a very immature fiction. I started writing it three years ago, and my three years ago self was pretty... immature!)

IT'S **NOT** A ONE-SHOT WITH A PLOT! (Just some moments between Miku and Luka).

From now on, I think I'll especially write mature fictions. If you don't like them, just don't read them... I'm still a newbie at writing M fictions... Hope it will be okay...

Anyway, I had so much fun writing this! Even though I stayed up all night to write it, haha! Hope you guys will enjoy it, even though I'm not really proud of it! But I had some fun at least!

(I like when people favorite my stories, but reviews are much appreciated!)

With that, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**~Twenty~**

Luka still couldn't believe how time passed so fast! Hatsune Miku, one of the most popular singers, was now twenty (age of majority in Japan). When she first met her, she was sixteen. It has been four years since they know each other. And it has been three years since they are together. As a couple. All this because of a song they had to sing together. Magnet. Forbidden love between two women. Things turned into something strange. Miku, a completely straight girl who was always talking about boys with cheerfulness, fell in love with the mature and womanly Luka. The pinkette knew that, when she had read the lyrics for the first time, her feelings for the cute and friendly Miku would grow into something more. How couldn't it when they have to sing so close to each other? When they had to dance sensually? When they had to sing such romantic lyrics to each other? It was inevitable. She thought her feelings would always have been one-sided. But thank you to Miku's curiosity and straightness.

She still remembered how everything had happened...

**#FLASHBACK#**

Both girls finished to practice their duet that afternoon. They both went to the vending machine to drink water since after singing a lot their throat became dry. Luka was looking away from Miku's persistent stare, a slight blush on her face. They silently drank, having a feeling of relief at the sensation of the cold liquid falling down their throat.

"Luka, why are you so sexy?" The tealette suddenly asked without any hesitation, which nearly made the pinkette choke.

"W-What?" Luka muttered, trying not to lose her cool, but it was so hard to do so, especially since Miku was looking at her with such predator eyes. "What do you mean?" She could feel her cheeks becoming a deep red color.

Miku looked at the ground and fidgeted nervously. "I-I mean, you always sing our song with such sexiness! There is something about you that is... appealing..." She hesitated with the last word, before she shook her head, continuing, "I am nothing of that. The only songs I can sing are silly romantic ones..."

Luka was slightly surprised. It was the first time she saw the popular diva losing her composure. She never saw her complain about herself before. She opened her mouth, hesitating, but finally spoke, "That's not true..." She murmured sincerely. For her, Miku wasn't just cute. She was also sexy. Long slim legs, noticeable and feminine hips, well-shaped butt, long eyelashes... "I think you are sexy..." She absently said, like if she was lost in her thoughts.

The teal haired girl's eyes widened slightly, surprised. She giggled softly. "Thank you. That's because you're so kind, Luka..." She smiled gently, not believing her.

Luka's facial expression became serious, sincere. "I'm not saying this because of kindness! I really mean it!" She exclaimed, but soon calmed down. "Your legs, your hips, your eyelashes, your... butt... And I think that when you use a serious expression, it's kind of sexy..." She admitted with a blush. She couldn't believe she just said it! But they were both girls... So there was nothing wrong with complimenting each other, right? Girls always do that, after all...

Miku didn't say anything. Instead, she approached her. A bit too much. Which made Luka step back until she reached the wall with her back. Their face was way too close. She could feel the diva's breath on her quivering lips. It made her shiver. And she was using that serious expression. "Then, tell me I'm sexy once more..." She whispered seriously.

The taller woman gasped. What was going on? Her heart was beating so fast into her chest. She looked away, uncomfortable. "M-Miku, y-you're too close..." She stammered, not knowing what to say, how to react.

The tealette didn't step back. She even approached her face closer. "Then, you were lying, right? I have a childish figure and a childish personality..." She said in a pained voice.

Luka bit her lower lip. "N-No! Y-You're wrong! Sure, you're really cute, b-but you also are kind of sexy..." She couldn't believe what was happening. The tealette wasn't being herself.

Miku hesitantly caressed her cheek with her fingertips. "Tell me it again..." She breathed out on her lips.

Luka felt like her heart was going to explode! Her whole body was becoming hot. Her cheeks were burning. She was shivering. Her breath was becoming heavy. Right now, Miku definitely was being sexy. "M-Miku, I... C-Can you please step back? I...-" And then, their lips met for the first time. The pinkette was too shocked to do anything, to react to it. She even thought she would do a heart attack!

Miku was kissing her. The straight Miku who always talked about guys. The Miku who she had a crush on since the beginning.

She was kissing her... And it wasn't even soft. It was heated, like if it had been restrained for so long.

Luka felt her legs becoming numb, her whole body paralyzed by the shock. She couldn't even move a finger. She couldn't even think about anything. She slowly sat down on the floor, unable to stand on her feet anymore; her back leaned against the wall, a beautiful diva sitting on her laps who finally broke the kiss. Their breath was heavy. Their heart was beating terribly fast. They stayed silent, looking into each other eyes for a long time, until the pinkette finally noticed tears into those big teal orbs. And she realized why: she had been totally unresponsive to the kiss! Miku probably thought she made a mistake, but it wasn't the case! It was what she wanted! She opened her mouth, but soon closed it. She was speechless. But she had to do something! Miku looked really hurt! She grabbed her face in hers and finally kissed her back with such heat passion. It didn't take a long time before the tealette answered to it with a moan -which made Luka shiver. Hearing Miku's innocent voice doing such sounds... "Miku, I-..." She breathed out between heated kisses, but the other girl didn't let her speak by entering her tongue into her mouth impatiently. The taller woman gasped out softly, her hands slowly coming to her waist. She closed her eyes and tried to fight her tongue for dominance, but she soon abandoned, letting the other woman exploring her mouth freely. Their body was so close. She could feel her fast heartbeats against her chest. She could even feel the heat from her body.

She then felt sudden rubs on her knee, where Miku was seated, but she didn't really care. She could hear her gasp and moan into their deep kisses, which excited Luka a bit, until she felt certain wetness on her knee. She abruptly opened one eye to see the teal haired woman moving her hips to rub herself against her knees. It woke the breathless Luka from her dream who immediately pushed her away, a deep blush on her face. "W-What are you doing!?" She exclaimed, completely shocked. She couldn't believe it! How did things happen so fast!? She tried to control her sudden trembling body. "D-Do you realize what you're doing!?" She asked, seeming angry, even if she didn't want to.

But Miku, indeed, seemed to just realize what happened. Luka could see how shocked she seemed, how she seemed to regret it. "O-Oh God, I..." She bit her lower lip, before she got up, tears abruptly falling down her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry..." She apologized in a week, feeble voice.

And then, she ran away. Luka didn't want it to happen this way! She didn't want to forget about it and do like if nothing happened! She didn't want to see Miku every day and feel uncomfortable and guilty each time she'll talk to her! She absolutely didn't want that!

She started to run into the corridors, searching for teal hair. Where the hell was she? She shouldn't be really far. She suddenly ran into a blonde haired guy who looked confused. "Luka? Do you know what happened to Miku? She was crying and-..."

"Len, cut it off! Just tell me where the fuck did she go!?" She shouted to a shocked Len who just pointed the bathroom.

Luka tried to open the door, but it was locked. She could hear loud sobs. "Miku, please, open the door..." She softly murmured, trying to show her she wasn't angry, but the sobs suddenly seemed a bit louder. "It's okay, Miku... Just please open that door..." She desperately muttered, her heart aching.

It took a while before she finally opened it. She was in such a pitiful state. Her mascara stained her fair cheeks, eyes red from crying her heart out. "M-Miku..." Was the only thing Luka could say. She entered the bathroom, before she locked the door behind them. There was a huge silent and a huge awkwardness, until the pinkette hesitantly opened her arms, indicating to her that if she needed a hug, she could.

The weak tealette instantly jumped into her arms, head buried into her chest. She restarted to cry, probably unable to stop. Luka just rubbed her back in slow circles. She didn't like to see her like that. And she didn't exactly know why she was crying. Did she regret it? Was she afraid? Was she feeling guilty? She couldn't tell. But the pinkette felt like she should tell her what she always kept inside. "I'm a lesbian..." She finally murmured, "I'm into women, Miku..."

The tealette gaped, really surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Luka? A lesbian? How was that possible? "Wow... You really are?" She curiously asked, titling her head, seeming relieved.

Luka nodded and closed her eyes. "That's why I...I really enjoyed it..." She admitted, not sure if she should have said it, not sure if it will shock her. "I-I had a crush on you since the first time I laid my eyes on you..." She admitted, fidgeting, nervous, but soon relaxed when she saw a huge blush on Miku's cute face.

The tealette smiled shyly and scratched her nose. "So... you really didn't mind?" She asked softly, her voice still trembling from her previous strong emotions.

Luka shook her head and bit her lower lip. "By God, no... I...just wanted it to continue..." It was so hard to say such things. It was so embarrassing even if she knew Miku accepted her now.

There was a silent. And then, their lips met again.

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Luka smiled softly. Since that day, they were really happy. They lived together in a condo, their friends accepted them as a couple, their love was still so strong. The only thing that bothered them was their career. Miku, since she was the most popular singer, was often busy (sometimes, she could be gone for some weeks or even for some months). Also, they couldn't take the risk of being seen in public. Their dates were just like going out with a friend. No kisses. No hugs. They wouldn't even hold hands. Their condo was the only safe place for them to have lovely moments.

The pinkette sighed. Miku was a bit of a pervert. Luka didn't really mind, but when they were trying to have some romantic moments, Miku would slide her hands in some inappropriate places of her body. Of course, when it happens, she pushes her away.

Miku, the adorable and cute girl, wasn't that innocent... She learned it that day...

**#FLASHBACK#**

Luka just returned home after a day of interviews. She bought Chinese foods for dinner, since the tealette couldn't cook. All she was eating when she was by herself was noodles or some unhealthy canned foods. It was past 21:00; she hadn't time to prepare something to eat. And Miku told her she won't eat until she came back home.

She unlocked the door with her key, surprised to see that all the lights were shut. It was really dark. "Miku? I'm home!" She exclaimed, as she removed her boots. But no answer. Only the silence was present. She frowned. It was weird. Usually, the diva would jump into her arms and told her how she missed her. She deposed her bags on the table and looked around. Miku's shoes were in front of the door. None of her several pairs were gone. She shouldn't be outside. Not at this hour. Maybe she was trying to surprise her? She didn't know what was going on. "Miku...? I have bought Chinese foods. I even bought your favorite meal and dessert..." She murmured hesitantly, wondering if she really was home.

"...I-I'll be here in a moment..." Miku's voice suddenly resonated into the silent condo. Her voice sounded weak and plaintive.

Luka was relieved, but she was still a bit worried. She would normally run to see her, but that wasn't the case. It was as if she didn't want to see her. She walked to their room. The door was closed. She sighed and abruptly opened it. "Miku, come eat... The food won't stay forever hot and-..." She gasped heavily at the sight. Miku was placed on her stomach, her face buried into her pink pillow, as one of her hands -that was doing feeble and suggestive movements- was in her skirt. She could hear her heavy and trembling breaths. The tealette didn't pay attention to her and continued what she was doing.

Luka couldn't speak. Her mouth became dry. Her body tensed. Her heart was beating hard into her chest. She tried to look away, but her crystal eyes couldn't get away from this lustful scene. When Miku suddenly moaned her name into the pillow, she thought she would die from embarrassment. But it was also a real turn on. She covered her mouth with one hand, her face a deep shade of red. "M-Miku..." She muttered in a curious voice. It was then that the tealette's body slightly convulsed before it finally relaxed. Did she come because she said her name?

The pinkette felt hot and bothered. Something she never felt before. There was a certain hotness and wetness in her panties. She couldn't believe it... She was completely aroused now. She took a deep breath, as she tried to calm her sudden raging hormones. She was about to speak, but Miku cut her off in an exhausted and weak voice, "I missed you, Luka..." The pinkette could see her girlfriend was embarrassed. And so was she.

Luka cleared her throat, hoping her voice wouldn't sound shaky, "I-I missed you too..." She murmured to the diva who suddenly dared to look into her lover's eyes, but soon looked away. It was really awkward. "Y-You know, I-I have bought Chinese foods... Y-Your favorite..." She cursed herself for stammering that much.

"I-I know..." Miku slowly removed her fingers from her skirt, hoping it would pass unnoticed, but it didn't. The pinkette carefully followed her movement with her eyes. "C-Can you prepare the table? I-I'll be here in a moment..." But Luka had something else in her mind. She grabbed the tealette's hand and licked the sticky substance on her fingers to clean them up. "L-Luka..?" Her eyes widened, as she shivered. She felt as if an electric wave passed through her body. It was so embarrassing and yet she couldn't help but to pull her into a needy kiss. It wasn't soft at all. It was heated and lustfully dangerous, especially since Luka already was in an aroused state. She fell down on the bed, not breaking their inflamed passionate kiss. Their tongue danced, their legs hugged, their body firmly pressed against each other, chest against chest, heart against heart.

Luka broke their heavy kiss only to catch her breath. Miku took that moment to caress the pinkette's hips impatiently with her fingertips, as she breathed on her neck. She could feel her lover fidget a bit too much. "Are you...turned on...?" She was about to confirm it by entering her hand in her panties, but Luka stopped her by firmly grabbing it.

"W-We should eat... I-I'm sure you're hungry..." She breathlessly said, trying to get up, but the tealette pinned her.

"You think I will let you go? I don't care about dinner! I waited you all day long!" She angrily exclaimed, before she traveled fast kisses on her neck.

Luka gasped. She did want it. Terribly. But she won't let it happen! She closed her eyes, before she grabbed her girlfriend's shoulders and pushed her away. "Not now. We'll do it when you'll be twenty..." She regrettably murmured.

"Twenty!? Why!? It's too long! I'm just seventeen! "

"Exactly. You're _just_ seventeen."

Miku couldn't believe it! Why was she putting on an age limit? It wasn't fair! Plus, she knew she wanted it! She crossed her arms over her chest. "You know... It's not the first time I'm masturbating... Sometimes, I even do it when you sleep next to me..." She said in a provocative voice.

Luka, who was about to leave, froze with the doorknob in her hand. She knew Miku was doing it in purpose to try to make her excited. She shook her head. It did work. A bit. But she won't let her do whatever she wants. "Not until you're twenty... Change yourself and come eat." She stubbornly growled and finally closed the door behind her, leaving the tealette alone in their room. She leaned her back against the wall and grabbed her shirt, near her heart that was still beating so fast. She nearly accepted it. She nearly let Miku made love to her. She was too afraid it wasn't what the tealette wanted to do. She was only seventeen. She preferred to wait. Though, she never thought the diva could be so... sexy... She slapped her head and tried to forget what happened. She took several deep breaths and prepared the table. She waited for Miku to eat. When she appeared, she seemed a bit mad. She didn't even glance at her, as she started to eat her Singapore Noodles angrily. Luka felt a bit uncomfortable. Miku never had been angry at her before...

They ate silently, as the pinkette couldn't help but to do some disgusted grimaces each time she ate a shrimp. She was a huge fan of fishes, but she disliked that one. "Miku, I'm sorry..." She murmured a bit nervously. "I didn't mean to make you angry... I really want to do it, I swear, but I want us to wait... Besides, it wasn't romantic... We should do it when there will be a bit more of a romantic atmosphere..."

The tealette absently nodded. "I suppose you're right..." She said, even if she seemed against that idea. She didn't want to wait. She took her fortune cookie, broke it and took the message, reading it out loud, "The object of your desire comes closer. Lucky number: twenty." There was a huge silence, until Luka started to laugh loudly. But contrary to her, Miku wasn't finding it funny. "That's not funny, Luka!" She shouted, even though she also started to laugh.

That was such a funny coincidence!

**#END OF FLASHBACK#**

Miku was now twenty. Today.

The moon already started to rise and she hadn't seen her lover yet. Miku had to wake up early in the morning since she had something important to do for her birthday. She told her she would have preferred to pass the day with her, but she didn't have much of a choice. She also told her she will be here before dinner, but it already was 19:30.

Luka was impatiently waiting for her arrival, walking around the house. She took a picture of the sixteen years old diva in her hands. She hadn't changed much. She still had such a childish figure and she still had her adorable smile, which sometimes would turn into a perverted grin. She shook her head and smiled softly. Miku was everything to her... She never thought she would be able to love someone that much...

It was at that moment the door abruptly opened. "Luka!" Miku happily exclaimed, as she rapidly removed her sandals. "Sorry for the late, they decided to make a mini-party after my birthday concert."

"They?" The pinkette repeated with a frown.

"Kaito, Meiko and my parents!" She nodded in a giggle. "I had so much fun! Meiko-san tried to make me drink alcohol, but I refused! It seems disgusting..." She grimaced, before she smiled. "But I couldn't stop thinking about you..."

Luka's facial features softened. She went to hug her lover. "Happy birthday... I couldn't stop thinking about you too... It's what I did of my day..." She whispered softly, as she pulled away of the hug to look into her bright teal eyes. "I love you, Miku." And she gave her a quick peck on the lips, but it wasn't enough for the diva who encircled her neck with her arms, deepening the kiss a bit.

"I love you too, Luka." She smiled and scratched her nose cutely -a habit Luka would never get tired of seeing. "So... what did you plan for my _20th_ birthday?" She innocently asked, titling her head curiously.

The taller woman knew that all she was going to think about in her birthday was _that_. "We could watch a movie... Maybe a comedy? Or what about a romantic one?" She mockingly said and laughed at seeing how Miku seemed disappointed. Luka shook her head. "Can you please close your eyes? And don't open them until I tell you to, alright?" She asked, as the tealette simply obeyed, uncertain.

She leaded her to a place, making sure her girlfriend still had her eyes closed. Miku could smell a pleasant perfume in the air. She really wanted to open her eyes, but restrained herself. "Can I open them now?" She impatiently asked.

"Be patient." Luka seductively said into the tealette's ear who grinned. Something was telling her she will like it. After a while, Miku could finally open them. She gasped slightly at the sight. They were in their room. There were candles and pink petals everywhere, but the most noticeable thing was Luka in sexy transparent lingerie.

That was what Miku wanted. That was what she dreamed about nearly every night. But why was she standing here, not moving at all, not saying anything at all? Luka felt nervous. She felt like she had done too much. "M-Miku?" She worriedly murmured, ready to dress up just in case there was something wrong. She covered herself with one arm and looked straight into her lover's eyes.

The diva opened her mouth and closed it. She was completely speechless. She soon shook her head seriously. "Is that really what you want, Luka? You kept rejecting my advances…" She firmly spoke, even remembering of having been slapped because of it. "You know, we could still watch some movies… I don't really mind…" She muttered, as her eyes were hungrily following every curves of her body. She felt some heat invading her slowly, but she finally looked away, hardly keeping her hands to herself.

Luka blinked. Was Miku really resisting her? She sighed and finally laughed. "My, I'll immediately dress myself then…" She teasingly said while rolling her eyes. She thought her girlfriend would take her present with more enthusiasts. She was about to take her clothes, but a firm hand went to encircle her wrist. She hadn't time to react that Miku fervently kissed her. She stepped back by surprise, gasp muffled by soft ardent lips. She finally relaxed, her eyes slowly closing by themselves. It didn't take a long time before her back reached the bed covered in petals and before a starved teal haired woman was in top of her.

"I waited for so long, Luka…" She exhaled out between eager kisses, hands hastily exploring everything they could, heart beating at full speed, body shivering at each moan. She waited for so long... How many nights had she dreamed of having her naked body against her, of feeling the softness of it, of feeling her breasts into hers?

Luka's mind became blurry. She couldn't think of anything but Miku, the girl who was making her heart beat like never before. The girl who she always dreamed to have. "Miku…" She whimpered softly, their body meeting in a heartfelt embrace. "I love you…" She murmured in a weak, but sincere voice.

Their eyes met.

Genuine smiles covered their face.

It was pure happiness.

"I love you too, Luka…"

Miku's hands slowly traced feminine hips, her mouth kissing a porcelain neck. "You're so pretty… So perfect..." She breathed out heavily, fingertips now caressing her arm, tiny hairs standing from excitement. "Do you want it Luka?" She asked zealously.

"Y-Yes…" It was a ragged whisper, her breath faster by knowing what will happen next.

The tealette immediately started to stroke –through her lingerie- the tip of her nipple that instantly became hard. She wondered if the pinkette was sensitive. Her lips ran her neck once again while her fingers softly squeezed the tip, making Luka inevitably gasp. It made her send a thrill rushing through her body. "Want more?" She moaned in her ear, excited by the situation.

"Please…" Luka groaned out, finally showing her submissive side.

Miku, pleased and turned on by the answer, impatiently removed the lingerie with trembling hands. She pulled away only to admire her girlfriend's body. It was perfect. Enchanting. Delicious. The sight of her completely exposed breasts with her hard nipples made her bit her lower lip, made her want to make her feel good. They were the first thing she touched. Squeezed by her hands. "I'm going to make love to you, Luka..."

Her answer was a simple low moan.

But before the diva started anything, she softly met her lips, but her lover broke this softness, heatedly kissing her. She needed it. She needed her. Right now. "Oh, Miku... I need you..." She muttered, her delicate fingers slowly undressing her. She could notice a soft blush forming on her face. That was cute. She already saw her naked several times, but she never got tired of it. Her small breasts that were fitting her delicate and slim body. She rubbed some of her skin with a finger and she could feel her shiver under her caresses.

Miku took her hand and squeezed it, before she pulled her into a tight hug, their naked body finally meeting in an embrace. It was so warm and soft. She could feel Luka's hard nipples against hers. She could feel her heart jumping frantically. She had dreamed about this so much. And it felt greater than she thought it would.

They held each other for a long time.

After all these years of waiting, she was finally going to make love to her... She ran her fingers on her waist, feeling the deep softness of her skin, before her hands finally explored lower, which seemed to please Luka who moaned. She caressed her stomach, her hips, her tights... Every sound Miku was hearing from the pinkette was making her in a complete haze. She didn't even notice her leg was suddenly rubbing hard against Luka's wet core. "M-Miku..." She barely gasped out, her body trembling, as she tried to stop Miku's leg by putting a shaking hand on it. It succeeded to make her stop. "G-God, not like this..." She pleaded her, even if it did feel incredibly good, but that wasn't something she wanted for a first time. "Make it romantic..."

Miku wasn't in a state to make it romantic! All she wanted was to make hard love to her, to make her scream her name, to make her feel good. She rolled over to Luka's side and suddenly hugged her from behind. It surprised her, but she immediately understood. That way, the tealette could hold her with an arm while her other hand could pleasure her.

She wasn't able to breathe properly as she felt her girlfriend's fingers running down her body until she finally reached that sensitive part. She then felt her thumb rubbing against her hard clit. She was extremely wet. It was clear how much she wanted it. "P-Please, Miku..." She needy moaned out.

The tealette's whole body was in fire. She was in a deep aroused state. Her own private part was itching for touches. But not now. She had to give Luka her release. She finally entered a finger inside her, then a second one, then a third one. She thrusted hard and fast while kissing her back. The pinkette was constantly twitching and moaning. She felt like electric waves passed through her, making her body extremely hot. Her mind was blank; she still couldn't help, but to hink about something: Miku sure knew how to pleasure her. She was curling her fingers inside her, sometimes hitting her G-spot and every time she did Luka thought she was going to die from high pleasures. Her head thrown back and she clenched the bed sheet with a hand. She automatically moved her hips to the same rhythm of her fast thrusts. She was in complete ecstasy. Her chords vocal couldn't stop themselves from producing loud moans. She tried to restrain them because of the neighbors, but she wasn't able to. Her lover had to muffle them by firmly pressing her lips against hers.

Miku could feel Luka was very close. That was why she thrusted harder inside her. Her hand was soaked by her wetness, as Luka started to scream, muscles suddenly clenching her fingers. She felt her shudder against her body. "Miku..." She lowly moaned and she finally relaxed.

The diva then slowly removed her fingers from inside her and pulled away. Her body was hurting from need and desire. She needed her own release. But Luka seemed too exhausted. Her eyes were closed and her breath was still heavy. She clenched her jaw, as she tried to forget about her raging hormones. But it wasn't possible! She was so turned on... She sighed. She shouldn't oblige the pinkette from making love to her now...

She just couldn't take it anymore! She closed her eyes and started to touch herself. That was shameless, but she absolutely needed it. "M-Miku?" Luka's tired and curious voice suddenly spoke as she felt the tealette's movements against her back. "A-Are you...?" She turned around and it was the case. "Oh God... Don't do it by yourself... You should have told me..." She muttered and grabbed Miku's hand to make it stop.

She moved to go on top of her. She was about to caress her small breasts, but Miku stopped her, "N-No, touch me already... Please..." She desperately cried.

Luka nodded, even if she would have preferred to take her time. Maybe another time. She slowly traveled kisses down her stomach.

Miku knew what Luka was going to do now and it made her excitement rise even higher. And it also made her blush heavily. "O-Oh God, please...!" She whined. And then, Luka's tongue started to tease her clit. Miku thought her heart was going to explode. Her body was in fire. She knew it won't take much time before having her orgasm. "Hard! Please!" She pleaded her in a weak voice. She thought she could feel Luka's smile against her crotch who finally pressed her tongue harder against her while she entered a finger to pleasure her even more.

And it immediately made her come. Miku's body convulsed a bit, before calming down. "G-God..." She sighed, trying to catch her breath. "Best present ever..."

Luka laughed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Miku buried her face into her neck, smiling softly. "I have another present for you…" She murmured and lazily stretched her arm to grab a little box. She sat down on the bed, so did the tealette who looked at her with her head titling. "It's not much, but I thought you would like it…" She added and opened the box, revealing silver heart-shaped earrings with some teal on the borders.

"Aw! I love them!" She exclaimed in awe, as Luka helped her to wear them. "You know, I thought for a second you were going to propose to me naked…" She giggled.

"Really? I'll never do that…" She rolled her eyes. She was more romantic than that! Miku suddenly seemed disappointed, which confused Luka. "You don't like them?" She worriedly asked.

The younger woman shook her head. "No! I love them! But Luka… you said you'll never do it…" She sadly whispered.

The pinkette's eyes widened slightly. Was she talking about proposing to her? She sighed. "I meant, I won't propose to you _naked_, Miku. It doesn't mean I won't do it…" She chuckled and smiled. "It's been three years since we're together… And our love is still so strong…"

The diva's eyes then started shining. "Does this mean you'll marry me, one day? I want you to be my future wife…" She whispered, daydreaming.

Luka laughed and caressed her cheek. "It's not possible. What would your fans think if we get married? I mean, they don't even know we're together yet…"

Miku grimaced and pouted. "Screw you for breaking my dream…"

* * *

**A/N:** Weird way to end this one-shot, haha!

Oh and I'll say it again: I'm just a newbie at writing mature fictions! I'm still practising.

Anyway… Review, please? They are always appreciated! [-:


End file.
